Kalai
by salllzy
Summary: He had been bound and cast out from his home for being a rebel, for trying to stop his own people from enslaving the galaxy. Several thousand years later he meets James Tiberius Kirk and thing change for the better.


**Disclaimer- Don't own Star Trek nor is any money made off this story. **

* * *

James Tiberius Kirk stared at the strange blue, blue! Man in front of him, his hair was jet black and braided it went down to his ankles it has several gold strands woven throughout it some joining at the middle others being separated at the top and others were around his temple, at the end of the braid was a golden loop keeping the hair together. He was also wearing some sort of strange desert clothing that he had never seen before he looked like a prince from an old movie the ones where they wore funny clothing and spoke funny as well. However James was only 6 years old so he asked the first thing that came to mind.

"Your blue!"

A deep rumbling chuckle that reminded James of thunderstorms or someone playing a drum was heard as the man who was huge he was almost as tall as his house! Crouched down and looked at the small fragile human in front of him.

"What do I call you my little master?"

Master? James was not a dumb child he knew what the term meant he also knew that it was used in slavery, he had studied about it in his class. They hadn't went into detail just that it was wrong and bad and no one should ever be called master.

"Not master! I am James Tiberius Kirk! But my friends call me Jim."

A deep thunderous laugh that caused James's bones to shake was heard as the man threw his head back and roared with laughter, James had no idea just what was so funny, the man was dressed funny and his skin was blue! James was stuck on that one fact that the man before him had blue skin, his eyes were covered with sunglasses a type that he had never seen before. Yet they looked like they had been designed by someone, still he couldn't place just who they were made by.

"Very well then little James, I am called Kalai or Kali to my family."

James tilted his head to the side, his blue eyes widening as he looked at Kalai and felt sad for him.

"You don't have friends?"

Kalai looked at him sadly, he pulled his sunglasses off to reveal lavender coloured eyes as he shook his head several gold strands fell around his face and Kalai made no move to move them away from his eyes.

"No little one I haven't had a friend in many, many years."

That was sad, everyone should have a friend no matter how old they were, James came to a decision then and there.

"Then I will be your friend!"

Kalai looked at him, his lips twitched.

"Indeed little one."

James dragged Kalai around then he dragged him or rather Kalai carried him to his secret hideaway

"Promise you won't tell anyone where it is?"

"I promise little one, after all I have a hideaway as well."

And then to his house, he wanted Kalai to meet his mother however she wasn't in and Kalai had said that he needed to go. But before he left he gave James an old lamp, that was very rusted and looked like it could use with some cleaning and a lot of love, much like Kalai.

"Rub it should you ever have need of me little James."

With that he disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke and light blue stars, James stood and looked at the spot were his friend had been not a moment before.

"James, tea time."

James ran back into the house and barrelled into the kitchen, a smile on his face as he held the lamp close. His mother looked at him and shook her head with a fond smile on her face, it was hard raising James when he got into so much trouble he was like her in that regard but it hurt so much because he looked like George. Sometimes she wished that he hadn't been born or that he had died instead of her husband, but that was the small dark part of her. The other part knew that she was wrong placing the blame on James's shoulders.

He set the lamp on the nightstand and looked at it, Kalai said to rub it should he ever need him. With shaking hands he rubbed the lamp and waited, disappointment and hurt slowly began to fill his chest James rubbed his chest as it began to hurt but still it looked like his new friend had lied to him.

"What is with the sad face little James?"

He turned around so fast that Kalai had to steady him otherwise he would of fallen over.

"Kali! You came!"

Kalai sat down on the bed next to James as James climbed up onto the bed and jumped into his friends lap, he snuggled into the strong warm chest as he fought off a yawn.

"Kali?"

Kalai looked down at James a smile playing on his face as he tilted his head in a very human gesture.

"Yes little James?"

James gave a yawn as he asked.

"Will you sing me a song?"

Kalai gave a small sad smile, if James hadn't been so close to his friend he would of missed it as Kalai opened his mouth and began to sing in a deep voice.

"When the night has come

And the land is dark

And the moon is the only light we'll see

No I won't be afraid

Oh, I won't be afraid

Just as long as you stand, stand by me

So darling, darling

Stand by me, oh stand by me

Oh stand, stand by me

Stand by me

If the sky that we look upon

Should tumble and fall

All the mountains should crumble to the sea

I won't cry, I won't cry

No, I won't shed a tear

Just as long as you stand, stand by me

And darling, darling

Stand by me, oh stand by me

Oh stand now, stand by me

Stand by me

So darling, darling

Stand by me, oh stand by me

Oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me

Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me

Oh stand by me, oh won't you stand now, stand

Stand by me"

Kalai looked down and noticed that James had fallen asleep on his chest, small tufts of blonde hair were sticking up as the young human began to drool out of the left side of his mouth. Pain and hurt welled up in his heart as he looked at the innocent picture that his new master made, while James wouldn't let him call him master he was still his master none the less. He picked up his precious sleeping bundle and cradled him close to his chest for a few minutes enjoying the feel of the warmth and heartbeat that was beating against his own. He placed James onto his bed and tucked him in, he hesitated for a few moments until he bent down and kissed James's forehead in a sign of affection.

Kalai had been a rebel, which was why he had been enslaved. He had never been mated or had any children it had been war time and he was trying to overthrow the corrupt council that was hell bent on enslaving the galaxy, he and several thousand others had got together and plotted to overthrow them. They wouldn't allow innocents to get hurt or killed, still he looked at James sleeping face and was glad for once that he had been enslaved it allowed him to meet the most bright child that he would ever have the pleasure of meeting or would ever meet. He cast a dark look at the lamp that was his container, he like the rest of the genies had been bound to them only their masters could grant them their freedom.

He didn't know how long he had been enslaved passing from one master to another, granting wishes and dreaming of freedom that hope had long since died. But he wasn't bitter how could he be?

James Tiberius Kirk was a shining light and one he would protect with all his immortal life, he would lay waste to the entire planet should anything happen to him. Genies were all male and as such they had a set of female reproductive organs inside of them, which was why children were precious to them. It was not uncommon for genies to go into a blind rage and slaughter everyone that had ever harmed a child, but still James was a child and would remain a child to him for the rest of his life. Even if he did 'grow up' by human standards.

Kalai left the room in a swirl of glowing blue stars that stuck to James's ceiling and would be a reminder for his little master that yes he was real and yes he was his friend. Despite how hard it would be to become his friend.

~~~~ Several years later~~~~~

They didn't know when or how their bond had changed, they didn't know who they went from being friends, to best friends then to father and son. It shouldn't of happened it shouldn't of been possible with the fact that James was Kalai's master hanging over their heads, but it had happened. It had helped keep James stable, he had someone that loved him, cherished him and took care of him.

When he had ran away from home Kalai was the first one he had sought out carrying the genie's lamp like his life depended on it, in some ways it did. If he hadn't of called Kalai when he he James would have starved to death and his life would of ended before it had a chance to truly begin, Kalai had nursed him back to health making sure that his fever was gone and the weight he had lost was put back on and then some more weight as well.

They had spent some time travelling together Kalai taking on a more human appearance which James had found very disturbing as he had been used to his blue skin, lavender eyes and gold and black hair still it was something that they had done together.

The bond had became more when they had been visiting Egypt and James had been caught in a sand storm and nearly died, it had been then that Kalai knew just what the fragile human meant to him, he had tried to keep him at arms length for years but some how James had became his friend.

Still finding him half buried in the sand, his lips chapped and dried blood on his forehead caused his heart to stop beating momentarily, if he hadn't of heard the weak heartbeat he would of went on a killing spree and slaughtered everyone and everything. Thankfully James had lived.

The he had gotten into the bar fight, that had led to him joining StarFleet, naturally Kalai was worried.

"Do you have everything?"

James rolled his eyes as he looked at the man whom he called father, George Kirk may have been the one that gave him half of his DNA but Kalai was the one the had raised him.

"Yes pops, I even packed a spare toothbrush."

He received a light clip to the back of his head for his troubles as Kalai looked at him.

"You have my lamp?"

James gave an uncomfortable swallow, he knew that nature of the lamp and he knew why Kalai had been enslaved. The man had hide virtually nothing from him, yes he had edited things so that he wouldn't gain nightmares but he still knew. James often dreamed about the day when he would be free, free to show him everything and he wouldn't be bound to the lamp. Still it was just a dream for the moment.

"Yes pops, I have it and it will be on me at nearly all times. The only times I will not have I is to bathe and use the bathroom."

The clip he received was a lot more harder than the one had he gotten the first time, he winced and rubbed the back of his head. His old man packed quite a punch, still this was the first real thing that he would be doing by himself, sure Kalai would be there but he wouldn't be there every step of the way.

Kalai kissed his forehead and disappeared in a cloud of flower petals this time, James shook his head his old man did like to make an entrance and exit. Still this was something that he was going to do, he wouldn't do it for his mother or George Kirk but for Kalai he wanted to make him proud.

~~~~~~~James~~~~~

He had flown through the training, the survival had been easy for him. He had spent many years of his childhood living in forests and other places, they had been lived out in the desert once that had been when he had been hit by the sandstorm. James had developed a healthy respect for sand, there had also been the time that his old man took him under the Pacific sea.

He had been terrified that he would drown, but he had been held all the way through it safe in those strong arms. He had seen so much, they had also explored what was left of the Titanic. Most of the once mighty ship had been eaten away by time, but he could see what she would have once looked like.

Still he had those memories to hold onto, looking at the now he had been so scared. It wasn't looking at the new things it was that Kalai would think that he was uneducated and leave him, but he hadn't he had even taught him several languages, including: Vulcan, Klingon, Latin, Celtic, French, German and a little bit of Chinese and Russian.

The last two he had struggled with no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't seem to grasp it, but that was fine for him. Although it was rather amusing to curse and call people in Latin and they didn't have any idea what he had just said, it often had him breaking down and crying from laughter. He also knew how to cook as well, despite the fact that most of the ingredients were near impossible to come by on Earth or Terran as some places called it, still he could make one hell of a potato and leek soup.

Then there had been the construction programme he had taken as well, the work had been long and gruelling he would often fall asleep nearly straight away. Still it had kept him busy, he had also tried his hand at the who science thing as well but he couldn't really get into it. He knew that he preferred a much more hands on approach, it didn't help that he didn't get on with anyone other than Leonard 'Bones' Mccoy, he couldn't stand Spock with his whole 'holier than you' attitude and Uhura was not much better. The fact that the two of them were dating was not really that important to him, what they did was up to them.

Still it had stung that neither of them were willing to try and get to know him, his player 'reputation' was just that. He hadn't taken anyone to bed and nor did he plan to, not if he wanted to be like Kalai. The two of them talked about Kalai adopting James and as such he would need to be clean, that had meant that he wasn't able to sleep around as he could catch something and it could become life threatening while he was in the middle of the transition.

However he couldn't help but freak out over the fact that he was going to get a set of ovaries! Fully working as well!

It had taken Kalai several days to clam James down, but he had done it. It had taken a lot of getting used to, still they had not went through it yet once they did James would be stuck at what age he went through the transition at. So they had decided to wait and allow James to form a life, possibly find a mate but that had yet to happen.

So he planned on making a career for himself and getting adopted by the man whom he called father, and if anyone didn't like it?

Well it was tough shit, he was done with trying to live up to a dead man's shadow and other people expectations.

Which was why he dropped out, he didn't even say anything. He just left, and while several people celebrated the fact that he had gone Spock and Uhura being two of them many more people were angry and upset that he had left. He had left Bones a message and told him where he could find him, but his friend had yet to get back to him.

So the two of them had packed their bags and left to explore, Kalai taking James to places that he hadn't been before and he doubted that he ever would. Still it was a wonderful feeling running through a man eating jungle while a rabid space cow was chasing them because it wanted to eat them.

"Keep up old man!"

Kalai huffed as he looked at James and did several cartwheels that had him landing several feet in front of James.

"Whose slow now?"

James gave a laugh as the two continued running, however they came to a stop when the reached the edge of a cliff, the drop was nearly 500 feet and the rabid space cow had caught up to them it was making snarling noises as it looked at them.

"Got a plan?"

James looked at the cow then looked back at the edge of the cliff, it was a very long way down should they choose to jump. So they had a choice either face a rabid man eating space cow or take a dive off a cliff.

"Nope, you?"

Kalai shook his head, it had been James's idea to come to this planet. Neither of them had known just what was on the planet, and they hadn't been prepared for the whole 'the plants want to eat us' problem which had popped up shortly after they had arrived.

"Hold on!"

With that he tackled James and the two both fell off the cliff, plummeting down to the sharp rocks that were sticking up out of the ground.

"Anytime old man."

Just as they neared the sharp pointy rocks that they would have painted with their blood time began to slow down then stop as Kalai landed harmless on top of one of them, he made sure that he had tight hold of James as he slowly and carefully began to walk across each one of the rocks. The two looked up and noticed that the rabid space cow had jumped off the cliff in an attempt to catch them, one thing was certain they would not be coming back here again.

Once they had landed safely at the other side Kalai put James down and slowly speeded time back up until it was working normally, they watched as the rabid space cow crashed into the rocks and died.

"Well that was fun!"

James received a clip to the back of his head and he winced as he rubbed his head.

"What was that for?"

Kalai shook his head and sighed

"You picked this planet!"

James gave a crooked grin as he smiled and laughed.

"Yeah but it was fun, so where to next?"

So that was how the two of them spent the next several years going from planet to planet, getting into dangerous situations that often required Kalai to get them out of it. It had been fun and the two of them enjoyed it, but all good thing must come to an end.

Their did when they heard that Vulcan had been destroyed, it had shaken them both to their cores. They had packed up what they had owned and made their way to New Vulcan to see if they could help with anything, once they were on their ship it was far bigger than the Enterprise and could carry a lot more supplies and goods they made their way to New Vulcan stopping every so often to pick up Vulcans and supplies that either wanted or needed to head to New Vulcan.

When they had arrived at New Vulcan the Enterprise was still docked, but that didn't stop them. They were on a mission to help them and that was what they would do no matter what, it didn't matter that the people whom he had once tried to call friends were there, it didn't matter that it had been years since they had last seen each other he had changed.

When they were beamed down to New Vulcan they were not expecting a welcome committee, they had hoped that they would be able to drop off the supplies and good in peace but it looked like lady luck didn't favour them for this day. James and Kalai both held up the ta'al as they greeted the only known face to them there.

"Ambassador Sarek, it is good to see you alive and well."

Sarek held the ta'al up in greeting as he responded.

"Welcome to New Vulcan."

They noticed that he hadn't responded to the alive and well part, the two of them looked around and noticed that there were a lot of people missing including Amanda Grayson who was Sarek's wife in both Vulcan and human standards. At least they now knew why he hadn't responded to that part of the greeting, he was grieving.

"We have a group of Vulcans that are happy to be here despite the loss that you have suffered, we also have some supplies as well."

Just as they were about to reply the transporter activated again and a Romulan male stood in front of both James and Kalai glaring daggers at them, and he was showing no signs of letting up either.

"There is a reason that I am the bloody doctor! You cannot lock me in my quarters and not expect me to like it!"

James shifted at pointed a finger at Kalai who was stood a little way from him whistling, the man turned and glared darkly at Kalai.

"Just what the hell were you thinking!"

Kalai allowed his eyes to turn wide and watery as he pointed to himself.

"Who me?"

The Romulan shook his head as several of the crew snickered at his misfortune, it was amusing to them because while it happened nearly every other day the way that they would react and act often had them in stitches, the Vulcans had no idea how to react to them at all and some had taken to avoiding the father and son duo. He turned to the group that were tense, they had not forgotten that it was a Romulan that had done this to them.

"Greetings cousins, while I grieve with thee. I also have a job to do."

With that he turned and walked away walked away without a goodbye, he left the Vulcans staring at him in shock or as much shock as they would allow. Kalai chuckled as they watched the ships doctor bark out orders.

"Are you a complete and utter idiot! What kind of person doesn't check for basic infections?"

One of the crew came over and looked at James and shook his head, they didn't want or need to say anything. It was the way that they all worked in the beginning they did say something but now is was part of the way that James was, it was the same with Kalai as well. Although they didn't know his origins or his reason for taking care of another man's child it didn't make much of a difference to them, he was a kind and caring person despite his temper.

"It seems as if you doctor is unusual."

James gave a laugh at the way that Sarek had worded what he had said, he looked at the members of the Enterprise and the Vulcan welcoming committee and shook his head.

"S'tali is a one of a kind, he was hated by his own kind because he believed in building bridges with the Vulcans. While many of his brethren didn't, so he was ridiculed for it and made an outcast."

They looked over at S'tali who was currently glowering at a trainee who looked as if he would pass out at any given moment, Kalai looked at the Klingon whom had been one of the first that had joined them when they had put their little band of misfits together.

" Surgh go and make sure that S'tali doesn't kill anyone due to his temper."

The Klingon nodded his head as he walked towards the doctor.

"Playing matchmaker again pops?"

Kalai looked at everyone with wide innocent eyes, his bottom lip was quivering.

"Me? Do such a thing?"

The crew burst into laughter and held their sides as they continued to laugh, Kalai smirked.

"Yeah your right."

James looked at everyone.

"Lets get the supplies unloaded and moved to the correct area, don't know where it goes then ask someone."

With that they dispersed and began to do their own things, some taking medical supplies to the doctors and mind-healers while others began to hand out food and water.

The crew of the Enterprise looked at Kirk he wasn't the same person that had joined starfleet, it looked as if he had grown up. Still the way that he gave order to his crew and helped out where it was needed told a story, soon the entire crew of the ship known to many as the Misfits was working and helping out, going where they were needed.

Some of them had even removed their shirts as the sun's heat beat down upon their backs, causing them to sweat and their shirts to stick to them. Rather than ruin any more clothing they had removed their shirts and continued to work.

James passed out bottles of water that people began to drink down, the planet was a mild 101 degrees. While it was considered warm for both Vulcans and Romulans it was the equivalent of torture for everyone else, still they worked through the heat making sure that everything was done that they had not missed anything.

While they worked they were being watched and not just by the Vulcans but by the crew of the Enterprise as well, none of them could believe that this was the same James Tiberius Kirk that they had known at StarFleet academy. He looked different and acted different, he was mature in some ways yet still the most childish person that they knew in others, James looked around.

"Has anyone seen pops?"

They looked at him as they soon began to look around for Kalai.

"No."

"Don't see him."

"Not with me."

"Negative captain."

"The thing you call a father is not with me."

That was when the heard it, the sound of several children laughing.

"I'm coming to get you!"

A soft smile came over James's face as he walked over to where Kalai was playing with a group of Vulcan children, he watched as Kalai picked up one of the children and spin her around over his head as she squealed in delight.

"Again!"

Kalai had a soft smile over his face as he picked her up once more.

"Last time kiddo."

She nodded her head as Kalai spun her around and tickled her belly causing her to laugh, however James wasn't the only one watching Kalai with the children a group had formed around them. Some of them looked disapproving at the display of emotions while others were just grateful to see some happiness in those once dead eyes, eyes that should never be on a child no matter how old or young they were.

Still it was both happy and disconcerting that a human had managed to do what their own parents had not been able to do, even though some of the children were orphans their caretakers had not been able to get them smile or eat.

"Will you sing you sing us a Terran song please?"

Kalai looked down at them and smiled, before humming and going through a list of songs that he knew which was rather a large list considering his age, he gave a smile as he finally picked one, one that was both dear to him and James.

"This is the first song I ever sung to my little James, It's called Stand by me."

The children gathered around him as he sat down on the sand and began to sing.

"When the night has come

And the land is dark

And the moon is the only light we'll see

No I won't be afraid

Oh, I won't be afraid

Just as long as you stand, stand by me

So darling, darling

Stand by me, oh stand by me

Oh stand, stand by me

Stand by me

If the sky that we look upon

Should tumble and fall

All the mountains should crumble to the sea

I won't cry, I won't cry

No, I won't shed a tear

Just as long as you stand, stand by me

And darling, darling

Stand by me, oh stand by me

Oh stand now, stand by me

Stand by me

So darling, darling

Stand by me, oh stand by me

Oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me

Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me

Oh stand by me, oh won't you stand now, stand

Stand by me"

The children had hung onto every word that he had sang as they listen to the old song that had been sung so many times that James now knew the words off by heart, and despite that he still loved the song with his whole heart as it reminded him of the happier times, the better times and all the fun times that he had with his old man.

Several members of the Enterprise were on the verge of tears as Kalai had been singing, they had of course heard of the song and heard the reconstruction of it, but since they had World War 3 they had lost quite a lot of their history, music, art and knowledge. Things that they would never be able to ever get back no matter how much they wished for it, it could never be done or so they thought.

Many of the Vulcans had been touched by the song, it wasn't one that they knew and it was clear judging by a lot of the human's faces that it was one that they had lost during their war. It wasn't logical that they had World war 3 when they had already had both 1 and 2 it didn't make any sense to them, but they had noticed that humans held a very large ability to destroy things despite their claims.

One of the children gave a tired yawn as both he and his twin cuddled against Kalai's chest as his hands moved through their hair, taking the time to make sure that they were asleep before he attempted to move.

Still New Vulcan was on it's way too slowly becoming a home for the Vulcans it would never be Vulcan but it was a start in the right direction for them.

~~~~~Several years later~~~~

James Tiberius Kirk was now 30, he had spent a good deal of his life having adventures and being chased by man eating plants, animals and the occasional cannibal. His crew now had two Romulans, three Klingons and four Vulcans whom had wanted to join them for since reasons, so they had been placed as the science officers.

They still docked at New Vulcan every few months making sure that they had supplies and they all had some down time, sometimes it had a little difficult getting Kalai to leave the planet due to the small children that would follow him around even time he visited the planet.

Spock and Uhura had broken up and now she was with Scotty, the two of them were happy together. It had taken six long months before Spock and James would even think about going out with one and other, of course Spock had been…..borrowed in their words when really he had been kidnapped and held in the ship's cargo bay as he was thoroughly interrogated by each member of the crew.

However when he had been left alone with Kalai, Spock felt fearful for his life as the man approached him.

"You will treat my baby right, you will court him and if, if I find out that you have hurt him there is a nice walk out of a space lock without a suit do you understand?"

Spock nodded, he could see a strange and feral glint in the man's eyes as he looked at them, he would have swore that he had seen those eyes flicker to lavender for a few seconds but he chalked it up to the effects of the drugs that would still be in his system. Still with the warning in mind Spock had been very careful and made sure that James wasn't upset or hurt, he did like living despite what any would say. Still James had been thinking of settling down on New Vulcan there was still plenty to do so he wouldn't be bored, he would also be in contact with both the Enterprise and the Misfit so he would still be able to talk to everyone.

Spock and James had both talked about getting married both in the Vulcan way and the human way as well, to honour both traditions and families. So they had agreed to combine both traditions into one, they would have a Vulcan ceremony while they would have a human party.

Kalai had been a little withdrawn since Spock and James had announced the engagement, he would often be caught merely staring out into the mountains a sad smile on his face as he looked at the the red mountains of New Vulcan.

"Pops?"

Kalai turned around and looked at James

"Little one."

James sat on the bench next to his father as the two of them looked at the mountains, what neither of them knew there was a group watching them as James gazed at the mountains.

"We haven't seen much of you lately."

Kalai shrugged

"Been busy little one."

James looked at Kalai and grabbed hold of his hands

"Are you mad at me?"

Kalai looked at James shock on his features.

"Why would you say that?"

James slumped as he looked down at his bare feet they were staying with Sarek while on New Vulcan.

"It's just since me and Spock announced that we are getting married you withdrew from us, i don't want to lose you!"

Kalai pulled James in for a hug as he held his son against his chest and allowed him to hear the steady beat of his heart as he replied.

"No I am not angry, or hurt little one it has just got me thinking. Would I have married at one point? Would we even have met?"

James snuggled into his father's embrace as he looked up at the rising moon that was casting its silvery rays upon the planet.

"Do you regret any of it?"

Kalai sighed and run his fingers through James's hair.

"Not even for a moment, I could never regret what the two of us have done. Are you still willing about the adoption?"

James began to twist his fingers in his father's shirt as he looked away.

"I haven't told Spock yet, I want to tell him but I daren't tell him! What if he thinks that I am crazy and wants nothing to do with me? I can't live through that."

Kalai hugged James close as his fears began to bubble up, once the dam had been broken it was hard to stop the flow that poured out of James.

"What if he realises that I am not the one for him? What if he thinks that this is all some sort of mistake? I-I-i…."

Kalai placed James's head in between his knees as his breath began to get quicker, he rubbed circles on James back as he began to calm him down.

"He would be a fool to let you go little one, he would lose the best thing that could ever happen to him and he would have no one else to blame other than himself. Now take deep breaths in through your nose and out through your mouth."

Slowly he began to calm down as he listened to his father talk and guide him through it, he could slowly feel his heart rate going down and his breathing return to normal. He leaned against his father as he looked up at the moon.

" I wish you had someone, like I have Spock."

Kalai sighed and placed a kiss on James's head.

"I have you and soon I will have Spock in the family as well, it will be enough."

James fell asleep as the group heard he say to the sky.

"It will have to be enough."

Kalai picked James up and carried him bridal style to the room that both him and Spock shared, while he would of preferred that the two of them waited he knew that they were not having sex, but it was still hard knowing that his little one was getting married and would soon be moving away from him.

It hurt and it most likely always would and he knew that he would never heal should anything happen to James or Spock, the latter was slowly becoming a son to him despite the fact that he was a Vulcan and came from another man who was still living.

He also didn't understand why both Sarek and Selek spent time with him, he could see no real reason as to why. But he chose not to ponder on it too much as his little one would be getting married in two short days, he would be trusting another man to look after the most precious thing to him.

~~~~~Wedding~~~

Wedding fever that was all it could be called, people were running around getting dressed as the rushed, people bumping into each other. Food being moved and delivered, guests arriving and making sure that everything was in order. Kalai stood at the back of the room watching as everyone rushed around not stopping or even taking time to apologize when they bumped into someone.

"You hide, yet it is your sons most important day."

Kalai turned around came face to face with two very familiar people

"Ambassador Selek, Ambassador Sarek. I will be there when my son needs me but I will not be a part of this circus."

His lips curled into a sneer as he looked around, people were running around as it was their own wedding.

"You would think that it was them getting bonded and not James and Spock."

The word he had used bonded, it was not a Terran term. They didn't even know where it came from or what it meant, they often found that Kalai would say things that often made very little or no sense such as bonding as opposed to marriage or mate instead of T'hy'la. Some of them had passed it off as his quirks but the both of them could sense it was something more than that, it was almost as if he was a different species altogether.

The ceremony had gone off without a hitch, things had been going well until it had came to the vows. No one was expecting the attack, not by strangely dressed blue people.

"Well, well if it isn't Kalai the killer. "

Kalai paid no attention to the eyes on him or the disappointing and disapproving gazes that he could feel burning into his skin.

"I really should talk to someone about letting trash in here."

James snickered as he looked at the man, he looked like Kalai when he wasn't wearing his disguise except for the fact that his eyes were a deep red colour and his hair was a deep leaf green colour.

"Now, now little killer we wouldn't want anything to happen on you sons day now would we?"

Kalai stood up and kicked his chair away as his skin slowly turned blue and his eyes lavender as he looked at the man a feral tint to his eyes.

"Careful Doria, you sounded as though you threatened my son."

Dorai wasn't the only one who had shivered as Kalai had spoken, the way his voice had glided over their skin as he silky said the words that had caused a shiver to run down their spines it was both arousing and terrifying at the same time.

"You know me killer, I always did like to tango with the best."

Doria launched himself at Kalai only to have himself kicked in the face and go flying several feet backwards.

"You really have not changed at all, or did you forget why I was the rebel leader? You know the power I wield Doria, even shackled and chained as I am I can still destroy you atom by atom."

Doria stopped and fear began to take over his features as he stared into glowing black eyes, he had pushed the other to far. He had crossed a line in the sand that should never have been crossed, it was one thing to tease and bait the man but he had done it at the person whom he called a son wedding, not only that he had inadvertently threaten his sons spouse as well, so yes he had crossed a line and dug his own grave in one move.

"Come now Kalai you know I jest, that I don't mean it."

Doria took a step backwards with his hands in the air as he looked at Kalai, and James. He needed a way out and quickly.

"Tuloi, Tavera buy me some time."

The twins landed in front of Kalai with terror and fear on their faces and in their eyes.

"Why would Doria send two children to fight against me?"

The two got themselves into a stance, they wouldn't beat him. They head heard the horror stories much like everyone else but being face with Kalai the killer? It was terrifying and they knew that they wouldn't live to see another day, they knew that he would rip them atom from atom and allow them to be scattered to the wind.

But before they could even move they found themselves pinned to the wall unable to move, they could blink, hear and breath but that was it.

"You send children to fight me Dorai? How much of a coward you?"

Doria launched a glowing ball of yellow energy that harmlessly bounced off Kalai as he walked forwards making sure that no one was harmed, Spock kept James in his arms as Kalai walked next to the two of them and looked at James with a smile on his face.

"The two of you are good for each other, I can see that now and I wish you all the best."

Kalai grabbed hold of Doria as he snarled.

"The two of us will fall to the Nexus! I will not allow you to harm my son or my son-in-laws family not now not ever, I would rather spend the rest of time trapped in a never ending void with you than allow it to happen!"

With that the two of them were engulfed by a bright white light as they disappeared, James stood and stared at the spot where his father had been not a few seconds before.

"No, no, NO!"

He fell to the floor as tears streamed down his face he looked at the two that had fallen to the floor and were rubbing their wrists.

"This is your fault! If you hand of came here, i-i-if you had stayed away he would still be here!"

Tuloi looked at the human in front of him and sneered.

"The universe will be better off without Kalai the killer, you should be grateful that he is gone."

James punched Tuloi and Tavera as Spock dragged him off Tavera.

"You don't know the first thing! You don't know why he became a rebel, you just know fiction!"

James grabbed hold of the memory stone that he had kept with him for years and threw it so hard against the wall that is smashed soon everyone was sucked into Kalai's memories.

~~~~Memory 1~~~~

"_Did you hear?" _

"_Indeed I did Yulte." _

"_So you now that the council is planning on enslaving the whole galaxy?" _

_A sigh was heard and Kalai walked into view his hair was only down to his shoulder blades and had two gold strand in the front of it. _

"_Yes, tell me Yulte how do you feel about forming a rebellion?" _

_Yulte gave a grin as he answered._

"_I thought you would never ask brother." _

~~~~~End memory 1~~~~~~

~~~~Memory 2~~~~~

"_Commander we have the reports here." _

_Kalai looked up from the stacks of paper work that has been dumped on him by Yulte, it often happened but Yutle had a mate and child he couldn't spend all of his time at the headquarters not like he could after all he was unmated and didn't have any children waiting for him._

"_Leave it with the others I will see to it, in a moment." _

_The paper work was left on his desk Kalai sighed as he looked at the rain that was falling down. _

"_How much longer can this go on?" _

~~~~End Memory 2~~~~~

~~~~Memory 3~~~~

"_Sir, we have reports that our attacks are weakening the council!" _

_Kalai gave a tired grin as he looked over at Yulte and his mate and child. _

"_Did you hear that brother? Hopefully we will be done soon." _

_Yulte gave a smirk. _

"_I never doubted you for a moment brother." _

~~~End memory 3~~~~~

~~~Memory 4~~~~~

"_You are hereby sentenced to slavery, you will be bound to the lamp and have your rights stripped from you. You will be forced to serve every person that owns your lamp until they get bored of you or the run out of wishes that they may use." _

_Kalai didn't even move as he was dragged forwards and thrown into the middle of the chamber. _

"_Do you have anything to say?" _

_Kalai sat up and spat at the council. _

"_Yeah I do, I hope that the future generations find out just what really happened and not the bullshit story that you have been feeding everyone." _

_The council gave him sneers as one member stood up and stated. _

"_We are the council Kalai and as such our word is law, by this time tomorrow everyone will know the story of Kalai the killer and how he came to justice." _

~~~End memory 4~~~~

The room spinned as they all came back to themselves, James was being held by spock as both Tevera and Tuloi looked sick.

"Now you know the truth."

The twins shared a look as Tevera gulped.

"The sentenced a man who was trying to stop them to slavery."

Tuloi leaned against his brother as he felt his eyes begin to sting.

"We knew that the council was corrupt so why did we take that at face value brother?"

James looked at the two young genies and sighed.

"Because it had been around for so long that it had in some ways became the truth, now you know different."

The two looked at each other as Tevera spoke.

"The council will be informed that an innocent man was sentenced to slavery, we will get this un done!"

James leaned against Spock he felt his strength and energy drain away from him as he whispered.

"How? I thought that only a master could grant him, his freedom."

Spock wrapped his arms around James's waist and held him up right as James sagged, the emotional rollercoaster that he had went through was draining him of what strength he had.

"You are well versed in our history but that is not strictly true, there was a fail safe when they made the law. It was created so that if anyone innocent of the crimes was charged they could be freed at a later date, there have been many cases where someone innocent has been charged with a crime that they didn't commit and they were freed."

Tevera looked at them as he explained, he didn't even want to think about what Kalai's son had been through. Knowing that he owned his own father, and held his future and freedom in his hands. He shivered as he thought about what Kalai had been put through he didn't want to think about it, otherwise that would mean he had to think about what an innocent man had been put through.

"We will contact the council and get him his freedom and bring him back to you, James son of Kalai."

With that they left in a flash of bright white light that left some people temporary blind due to its intensity, Spock held James as he began to cry his tears soaking Spocks formal wear as he rubbed circles on James's back in the hope that it would help him calm down.

~~~~~~Several months later~~~~

The repairs on New Vulcan had been completed it had taken many years and much time to do it but it had been completed, people now had homes to use and schools to go to. While it could be considered a happy time for all there were a group of people that were not happy and missed one person deeply, James missed his father it had been nearly 9 months since his father had thrown himself and Dorai into the Nexus, it had been nearly 9 months since the genie council had found out that Kalai was innocent of his crimes and freed him.

But Kalai wasn't there to enjoy his new found freedom instead he was trapped in the Nexus, in a never ending void as the worlds around him continued to move and change, Selek and Sarek had both confided in James that they would have pursued a relationship with his father had the been given more time.

Still people were trying to move on the crew and ship that had once been both James and Kalai's had been used to transport supplies to New Vulcan and the crew had settled down New Vulcan as well despite the fact that not one of them were Vulcan, but they were welcome with some what open arms. It had taken some time for people to get used to them and their ways but they had managed it.

"Dad? You alright?"

James looked into those deep brown eyes of his son Kalai and smiled, it had been so hard for him and Spock. But they had adopted one of the Vulcan children that Kalai used to play with when they had visited they even gave him the chance of picking his own name and no one was surprised when he picked Kalai.

"I am fine Kali, just thinking about your grandpa."

Kalai climbed up onto James's lap and snuggled down as the sun set and the cold began to seep into the planet.

"I miss him to."

James held onto his son.

"We all do Kali, we all do."

That was how Spock found them some time later both father and son curled up on the bench looking up at the stars wishing for Kalai to come back to them, a wish that was beginning to look and smaller despite what they had been told.

~~~~~The next Day~~~~~

The house was hectic as everyone woke up at nearly the same time and began their routines.

"Get your fat Klingon arse out of the shower! I need it to!"

"Watch who you are talking to you tiny Romulan!"

"Then hurry up!"

Kalai shook his head his coal black hair going everywhere as he walked down to the kitchen.

"Uncle S'tali and uncle Surgh are arguing over the sonic shower again."

They all heard a clash followed by a thud as a body hit the floor.

"S'tali get your tiny Romulan arse out of there!"

Spock raised an eyebrow as did Sarek and Selek, they had gotten used to the swearing but still to do so in front of Kalai?

It was not acceptable at all.

"I am running late you giant oaf!"

The sounds of a door breaking filled the large house as Surgh broke down the door, and dragged S'tali out of the shower and threw him into his room, most people would be horrified and disgusted by the way that they were acting however they had gotten used to the way that the two of them would dance around each other.

James severed Sarek, Spock and Selek tea as he drank his replicated coffee, while it was not the best it would have to do for now. He smiled as Kalai began to eat his meal and attempted to ignore his two uncles fighting and bickering like an old married couple.

Soon everyone was out of the house, Kalai going to school while Spock went to the Vulcan science academy both Selek and Sarek went to the embassy where they would be meeting the ambassador from Terran to discuss the new treaty that they would be working on. James sat on the bench and looked out towards the mountains that he and Kalai had looked at not that long ago.

"When will you come back?"

James fell asleep with a tear falling from his eye.

By the time everyone got back James felt more like himself, the depression that he had early had gone away a little bit but it hadn't completely gone away and he doubted that it ever truly would.

"When the night has come

And the land is dark

And the moon is the only light we'll see

No I won't be afraid

Oh, I won't be afraid

Just as long as you stand, stand by me

So darling, darling

Stand by me, oh stand by me

Oh stand, stand by me

Stand by me

If the sky that we look upon

Should tumble and fall

All the mountains should crumble to the sea

I won't cry, I won't cry

No, I won't shed a tear

Just as long as you stand, stand by me

And darling, darling

Stand by me, oh stand by me

Oh stand now, stand by me

Stand by me

So darling, darling

Stand by me, oh stand by me

Oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me

Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me

Oh stand by me, oh won't you stand now, stand

Stand by me"

Everyone froze as the lyrics of a very familiar song washed over them, James ran out of the house and was quickly followed by everyone else, stood a few feet away from them in his glory was Kalai he looked healthier and younger than they had ever seen him, his skin was a healthy royal blue colour instead of the light blue borderline dark blue colour, his lavender eyes twinkled as he looked at them.

"What no hello?"

James rushed towards his father and tackled him into a hug Kalai chuckled as he held James tightly, he ran his fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead.

"I thought you weren't coming back."

Kalai hummed for a few seconds.

"There is no force in this universe that is strong enough to stop me from coming back to you."

Spock had picked up Kalai, and walked towards James and Kalai.

"Kalai, may I introduce your grandson Kalai."

The young Vulcan his his face as Kalai chuckled he carefully took the small bundle off Spock and hugged him as tightly as he hugged James, making sure that James was still safe inside of his arms as the three of them shared a hug.

"Welcome to the family little one."

Spock stood off to the side until he felt three sets of arms pull him in for a hug, he heard three heartbeats and felt himself relax, their family was complete. They wouldn't heal over night but right now?

It was a start and one that they had all desperately needed badly.

Sarek and Selek approached in a more calm manner but you could see the happiness in their eyes as they looked at the hugging group, they parted as the two elder Vulcans walked closer, Kalai was expecting a lot of thing perhaps a slap or two but what he wasn't expecting was to be pulled into a toe curling kiss by Selek. He only had a moment to catch his breath after the kiss then Selek had let him go then Sarek was kissing him so hard that it left him breathless and dizzy.

Once Sarek had let him go Kalai touched his lips and felt a smile begin to form, it had been a very long time since anyone had kissed him and despite the fact that it had been a human kiss and not a Vulcan one he found that he couldn't really care at the moment because he was happy, Selek said.

"Welcome home."

The most breathtaking smile that they had ever seen took over Kalai's features as he replied.

"It is good to be home."

With that the sun set leaving the whole of New Vulcan in darkness, for all but one family that were dancing under the moonlight as it had brought them together it had healed them.

What happened after that?

That is a story for another time.


End file.
